


Found Father

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500, no beta we die like ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Boyd calls Gyrodad.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D & Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Found Father

“Hey dad, I—“ Boyd cuts himself off when Gyro whips around to look at him wild-eyed. 

“What did you just call me?” 

Boyd blinks and recalls, and then flushes. He knows now that it’s merely a reaction in his circuitry, a rush of electricity instead of blood, but it doesn’t stop him from looking away in embarrassment. 

“I… called you dad,” he answers quietly. “I’m sorry, Gyro, it just slipped out—“

He doesn’t see the way Gyro’s features slide from panicked to fond, the way the wild-eyed expression —more from being snuck up on than the title he’s just been given— melts into unbridled adoration. He doesn’t see Gyro put down the wrench he’s working with and kneel down in front of him. All he feels is Gyro’s hand cupping his face, holding his cheek and tilting his chin up. 

“Boyd,” Gyro says softly. “Do you want to call me… dad? I don’t mind it.”

It’s not uncommon for Gyro to soften around him, Boyd has noticed. Ever since the culmination of their trip to Tolkyolk, Gyro has been unendingly kind to him. When other people are around, it’s more subtle, but when they’re alone like they are now in the lab… Gyro is everything to him that a good father should be. 

It doesn’t help —or maybe it does, depending on the perspective— that Boyd’s core memory is Gyro’s face, his smile, his embrace. Gyro is his father in everything but blood, given the lack of it that runs through Boyd’s circuits. 

“Are you sure?” Boyd asks, wrinkling his brow in uncertainty. “I know you didn’t— you didn’t really want me, and I understand that. I’m a machine, and—“

“You are a definitely real boy, Boyd,” Gyro interrupts firmly. “You can call me—“ He hesitates, but it doesn’t seem like he’s upset. If anything, it feels as though he’s stuck on the word because he’s  _ emotional  _ about it, which… Well, if Boyd could cry, he would be doing so right now. “You can call me your father if you’d like to. You can call me  _ dad,  _ if you would like.”

Boyd smiles slowly, tremulously. “Thank you, sir. Gyro—  _ dad—“  _ And he can’t contain himself any longer. Boyd pushes forward, enveloping Gyro in a hug and nearly knocking him over from his crouching position. Gyro gives a surprised huff of a laugh and holds him back, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
